The present invention is intended to satisfy the demand for a small rugged water pump that can be teamed up with a wind machine and an air compressor driven by the machine. The primary object of this invention is to provide a water pump of this character that utilizes simple and reliable mechanisms for performing valve functions in a positive displacement pump organization.